Mimic
by satansprogeny
Summary: Haruhi plays an interesting game of 'Which one is Hikaru' Collab with Claudia! Slight mention of Pokemon, very possible there will be more stories with Ouran-Pokemon crossover.


This is pathetic. I can't believe how embarrassing today's club meeting was. All I want to do is go home, and now this?

It started when Kaoru suggested we play a little game. I tried telling him that I had had a rough day and wasn't in the mood, but as usual, he insisted it'd be fun! I found it odd that Hikaru wasn't adding any of his usual banter, so I noted it. The guests seemed to become interested, so I felt I had no choice. Here we go.

His stupid cheerful voice was still ringing through my head; "Well guests, me and my dear brother have talked something over. We think it would be... entertaining if you tried to tell the difference between the two of us... while you're blindfolded." Well, that's a twist.

"You know, I don't think this is a good idea," I protested, raising my arms a little in hesitation as they tied a bandana around my face. I chuckled as I heard Honey scream, "It's too dark! I can't breathe! It's dark and scary! Get it off, get it off!"

Kaoru only chuckled. "Haruhi, don't doubt me. I know what I'm doing." Still skeptical, I asked him sarcastically what the point of this new twist on the twins' favourite game was exactly.

"We want you to figure out which one is Hikaru by how we touch you." Kaoru replied breezily.

I huffed, "Yeah, that's a great idea." Rolling my eyes, I whispered, "I have no idea how this can possibly be a good idea," knowing the twins' tendencies to get into mischief for the fun of it.

I sighed, figuring I had no other option but to just get this over with. I felt a hand grasp my arm and pull me, I bumped into something that I quickly realized was either Hikaru or Kaoru's chest. A heard a few guests squeal, this was sickening.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised they would pull something like this. "Are you almost done?" I snap, right before a hand gently brushed some hair back from my forehead. In spite of myself, I sighed just a bit, checking myself enough to keep it almost inaudible.

I hear a chuckle, and I'm regretful. I step back, I've never been a fan of close contact. "No, no, Haruhi, that's against the rules!" I hear Kaoru sing. Suddenly, I trip over something, and I fall back. I pick myself off the floor, my elbow aching from breaking my fall. _I knew I should've just gone right home_, I think to myself. The twins muffle their laughter, and I'm enraged. I can feel my anger colouring my cheeks, and I reach to pull off my blindfold.

"This is bordering cruel," I declare, before a warm hand grabs my wrist.

"Don't take the fun out of the game," Kaoru says, his voice laced with amusement. Furious, I reach my other hand out to slap him, take my blindfold off, anything, before he restrains it as well. Great.

"This game isn't fun," I mumble, before realizing exactly how I'll get out of this, "Mori-senpai!" I call out.

I hear Kaoru mutter, "Cheat." and grin victoriously. Mori's footsteps sound before he whispers something inaudible in Kaoru's ear- I think I heard him mention something about not taking advantage of female students. Whatever it was, Kaoru backs up and lets go of my arms. My hands immediately go to my blindfold, slipping off the silk material.

I look up at Mori, "Thanks." Mori grunts, and I turn a glare to the twins.

I mentally plan out my tirade about how ridiculous and unfair their stupid game is, before Kaoru smirks and turns to his brother. "I think we got them good, Hikaru." Hikaru says nothing, only lets out a peal of laughter. I only raise my eyebrow in contempt before realizing that Hikaru has never laughed like that before.

I put it in the back of my brain, before sighing and marching towards the door. A few guests call out my name, but I ignore them. I'm leaving, that eight thousand yen can wait until tomorrow.

"Play your game without me." I huff, slamming the door with my cheeks burning in shame.

"Wait!" Kaoru calls me back. "You haven't seen the best bit! Hikaru, erm, if you will."

I roll my eyes, I already know. "Are you even allowed to bring your Pokemon to school?" I ask. I hear Kaoru's breath catch, and I stifle a grin.

The other guests gasp in surprise as Hikaru's skin slowly turns violet and he shrinks down, before the twins' Ditto is reverted to it's normal blobby form. "Ditto!" It giggles. I despise the thing. I hear Tamaki exploding on Kaoru, shouting how unfair it was, and they shouldn't trick people like that, and besides, who let them have that stupid Ditto anyway?

I'm completely unsurprised that the boys would pull this kind of thing, and I voice this. "Who's really shocked?" I drawl.

Kaoru glares at me for a split second before a large smirk takes over his face, claiming, "I had you fooled, Haruhi, admit it. You had no idea it was my Ditto standing right in front of you, close enough to reach out and-"

"Would you shut up?" I shout, the room quieting. I hate so many eyes on me when I'm this upset. I run to the door, and leave the club. My feet pound against the marble floor as I make my way out of the building.

I'm so upset I can't think. I'm used to the twins pulling stunts, but nothing like this. This was way past my- or probably anyone's for that matter- comfort zone. I run through the halls of the building looking for an exit, my head spinning as I keep replaying Kaoru's stupid smirk in my head. "Don't break the rules, Haruhi. Don't ruin the game, Haruhi." It was totally ridiculous and I fell for it.

The voice repeats in my head, "Haruhi, Haruhi!" The voice bounces off the wall, and I look behind me to see-Hikaru? I slow down to let the twin catch up, hoping to lecture him. "Haruhi!"

I quickly mentally map out a rant, but before I can get a word out, he's rambling on some apology. "I didn't know Kaoru would make all those stupid comments. Honestly, it seems more like something I'd do. Anyway, um, I'm sorry and, uh, I hope you're not too upset. I'm really not good at this." He laughs a bit at this, and I'm a bit surprised. Hikaru, apologizing for his prank?

"Thanks, I guess, even though I'm not sure I believe you weren't in on it."

He looks everywhere but me, then clears his throat, "I might've done a little, but it wasn't my idea. It was all Kaoru's idea, I swear." I glare at him, testing his truth. He doesn't hesitate, so I continue.

"But why are you apologizing? Why does it matter to you?" Hikaru seems stumped by that. He's silent for a few slow seconds before he comes up with an answer.

"I guess I just don't like seeing people upset."

His answer stuns me, isn't that what he enjoys most? He's always attempting to annoy Tamaki, and he never really cares about being kind to others, asides from guests, of course. I stare at him. "I know you better than you think, Hikaru. You don't give a shit about other people."

He goes to protest, but I roll my eyes. He can't defend himself against such strong evidence. He is the king of being unsympathetic.

"Honestly," I continue, "I know you're probably setting me up, and I know Kaoru is probably behind this, too. I bet he's waiting around the corner to laugh his ass off at me swooning at your 'good guy comforting the moody girl' act, so shove it." By the time my little tirade is over, Hikaru looks desperate.

"Haruhi, that isn't true, I swear. I'm actually trying to do something nice, believe it or not. What do I have to do to get you to believe me?"

I stay silent, yearning for the comfort of my own home, but curious to why he's still here. I look at his feet, his shoes are untied. Looking back up at him, he looks apprehensive. His eyes barely met mine, and his head was leaning down.

My heart quickened at the thought of what he was about to do, and every thought I had was screaming, "Stop him!" But I felt like I had been frozen solid and I couldn't move. He brushed his hand past my ear, and something went off in the back of my head. "Hikaru, what are you-" He cut me off with the last of his nerve and pressed his lips to mine anxiously.

I couldn't comprehend the moment, but before common sense could push him away, I melted into him. I felt my arms wrap around his neck, and I stood on my toes to further myself towards him. What was I doing? He hesitated for a bit, out of surprise or confusion or anything else I guess I'll never know, before he pulled me toward him. I had a nagging feeling I was digging my own grave somehow, but I ignored it and kept kissing him. I tried thinking of Tamaki, what it was supposed to mean that I had such strong feelings for him but here I was, kissing one of the twins who seemed to have make it their personal mission to irritate me. His kiss deepened, and I found myself unable to part. He pulled away, leaving me awkwardly waiting in air. He looked nervous, and set his forehead against mine. Suddenly, a voice rang out,

"You guys are so cute. I love romance. It's so romantic." Honey's voice rings out, peppy and bright as ever. I flinch a bit.

"Honey, you scared me!" I chide gently. It gets hard to remember he's not a little kid sometimes. Hikaru was staring at the ground again, refusing to look at me. I scowled, turning back to Honey. "I was just leaving. Don't tell anyone about this. Please," I begged.

Honey just smiled innocently. "I think you guys would be really cute." My eyes widen at that.

"Well, this doesn't mean anything," I state, unsure, mostly to try to convince myself it didn't mean anything.

If Kaoru and Hikaru had a good and evil twin complex, Hikaru would have horns.


End file.
